Olipa Kerran
by lasihiutale
Summary: Lucy ja Susan ovat kaksi köyhää elämää elänyttä siskosta, jotka saavat asunnon Storybrookesta, kun heidän edellinen asuntonsa puretaan ja heidät häädetään sen takia pois. He saavat herra Goldilta asunnon, joka täyttää heidän kaikki haaveensa. MUTTA. Kaikki ei olekkaan sitä, miltä näyttää...


Joulukuinen ilta. Punainen, etäisesti autoa muistuttava yltä päältä kurassa oleva peltilehmä ajoi lumisateessa pikkutietä pitkin, päämääränään uusi asuinkaupunki. Sisällä istui kaksi väsynyttä siskosta. "Lucy, milloin me saavutaan sinne Storybrookeen?" Susan kysyi vierestäni väsyneellä äänellä. "Tuossa on kyltti, seitsemän kilometriä vielä. Olemme siellä noin vartissa", sanoin, minäkin väsyneesti. Olin ajanut yhtä mittaa kolmetoista tuntia, yli tuhat kilometriä takanamme ja viimein me olimme melkein perillä. Autoni penkit eivät soveltuneet nukkumiseen kymmentä minuuttia kauempaa, sillä muuten siitä sai pelkkiä niskakipuja. Entinen kotimmekin oli vanha hökkeli josta muutimme purku-uhan alla. "Kuka se meidän uusi vuokranantaja on?" Susan kysyi painuneella äänellä. "Susan, täytät huomenna seitsemäntoista ja _nytkö_ sinulle puhkesi kyselyikä?" Naurahdin. Susan tuhahti. "Kysyn tuota vain että pysyisimme kumpikin hereillä, että sinäkään et aja ojaan koska nukahdat rattiin. Sehän olisikin kivaa jos joudumme kumpikin pyörätuoliin..." "Herra... Cloud? Olikohan hän sen niminen..." Kurtistin otsaani, olin aivan liian väsynyt miettiäkseni sitä juuri nyt. "Häh?" Susan ynähti ja naurahdin taas, vilkaisten häntä. "Vuokranantajamme, sitähän sinä juuri kysyit." "Ai niin, se." Susan mumisi.

"Voi hitto!" Parkaisin, muistin että sen Cloudin luona oli käytävä ennen kuin saimme asunnon avaimet. "Anna kun arvaan, unohdit jotain tärkeää." Susan mutisi ja nyökkäsin. "Cloudin luona pitää vielä käydä", sanoin ja samassa Storybrooken kyltti tuli esiin. "Kestä vielä hetki, sisko. Me olemme käytännössä katsoen perillä." Susan hymähti ja sulki silmänsä mutisten jotain yrityksestä nukkua edes sen kymmenen minuuttia. "Nuku vain, olemme suunnilleen kymmenen minuutin päästä uudet avaimet kourassa", sanoin ja käänsin rattia oikeaan, kaupunki näkyi jo. Herra Cloud oli kertonut minulle puhelimessa että hänen liikkeensä sijaitsi kaupungin reunalla, kun mentiin länteen päin. Ajoin siis ensin keskustaan, katselin hetken kylttejä ja jatkoin tietä eteenpäin.

Tunnistin herra Cloudin lähettämässä kuvassa esiintyneen panttilainaamon, parkkeerasin autoni talon eteen ja astuin ulos. Katselin hetken taloa. Siinä oli kyltti ja sisällä näkyi kaikenlaista kiiltävää, omituista ja jollain tavalla lumoavaa. Kävelin talvisaappaideni korot kopisten panttilainaamon eteen, avasin oven ja huhuilin "huhuu, herra Cloud?" Astuin varovasti esteenpäin liikkeessä, jatkaen huhuiluani "oletteko täällä? Täällä on Lucy Hale, uusi vuokaralaisesi", astelin tiskin eteen, rimpautin kelloa josta herra Cloud ilmeisesti kutsuttiin paikalle. Kuulin samassa kävelyä viereisestä huoneesta viltin takaa. "Se on herra Gold. Se olisi hyvä alku oppia nimeni ennen kuin alat kutsua minua vuokranantajaksi." Mies sanoi ja katseli minua hetken "Ai anteeksi, minä siis olen..." "Kyllä, alkaa olla myöhä ja siskosi on varmasti väsynyt, tässä sinulle avaimet. Kotinne sijaitsee kahden korttelin päässä kaakkoon päin mentäessä. Vuokranmaksu on joka keskiviikko, mutta koska olen anteliaalla päällä, saatte ainakin ensimmäiset kaksi kuukautta ilmaista kokeiluaikaa. Sen jälkeen vuokra on kaksikymmentä dollaria per viikko."

Kurtistin otsaani, Goldissa oli jotain outoa. "Emmekö me allekirjoita vuokrasopi..." "Tule tänne panttilainaamolle huomenaamulla kello kymmenen. Annan sinulle sitten vuokrasopimuksen ja pääsen samalla kyselemään asuntonne kunnosta." Gold sanoi ja räpläsi hetken kynää käsissään. "Miten niin? Onko sen kunnossa moittimista?" Kysyin uteliaana. "Ei ole ainakaan tähän mennessä ollut kellään valittamista. Huonekalut ovat valmiina, mutta saatte toki hankkia uudetkin jos siltä tuntuu. Vanhempanne jättivät aikamoisen kasan rahaa..." Goldin lause keskeytyi koska ilmeeni oli sitä luokkaa. "Vanhempamme?" Kysyin nostaen kulmiani. "Aivan. Mutta haluatko sinä nämä avaimet vai et? Siskosi ja talonne odottaa." Otin avaimet, nyökkäsin kiitoksen merkiksi ja lähdin astelemaan kohti ovea. "Ja niin, neiti Hale..." Gold sanoi vielä. "Niin?" kysyin ja käännyin vielä hetkeksi.

"Onnea uuteen kotiin", Gold sanoi, väläytti pienen hymyn ja katosi takahuoneeseensa.


End file.
